Letter to Alice
by withoutmywings
Summary: Première fanfiction, only human, où Jasper aurait rencontrer Alice pendant leur dernière année de fac. Après des mois à ce raconter leur vies à travers des rencontres imprévues dans les couloir, la cantine et la bibliothèque, à l'aube de leur remise de diplôme, jasper prend son couragre a deux mains et écrit une lettre a Alice pour lui déclarer ces sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de twilight sont la propriété entière et exclusive de Stéphenie Meyer et je n'ai donc (malheureusement) par conséquent aucun droit sur eux, je les utilise simplement dans le but de vous divertir.

**Note** : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction après des années a en lire, surtout n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, je pense surement publier une suite, la réaction d'Alice face a la lettre, ou des moments qu'ils auraient passer ensemble, j'attend vos avis! :) J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir laisser de fautes seulement si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a me les signaler! Je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va rendre sur écran, je ne comprend pas très bien le mode de mise en page de fanfiction, donc si c'est trop "mastoc" dites le moi et j'essayerais d'arranger ça!

**Pairing :** Jasper/Alice

* * *

**_Letter to Alice_**

_Je voudrais tout connaître de toi, apprendre par cœur les lignes de ton visage, le rythme de ton cœur, la couleur de tes yeux, tout, je voudrais tout connaître de toi._  
_Tes imperfections, ces petites choses de toi que tu n'aime pas, que moi j'aimerais, simplement parce qu'elles sont toi. Tes petits tics, tes habitudes, tout tes rituels, ce que tu mange le matin, le premier geste que tu fais en te levant. Si j'aimerais savoir tout ça, c'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi, je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, ni comment, mais je me suis égaré quelque part sur le chemin entre l'amitié et l'amour. J'ai pris un mauvais tournant, et je suis passée de celui d'ami, a celui d'amoureux, pendant que toi, eh bien je ne sais pas ou tu en es. J'ai bien trop peur pour te demander, je suis bien trop effrayer pour t'en parler, ne serais ce que pour y faire une allusion._  
_Je contrôle chacun de mes faits et gestes, je veille à ne pas regarder trop longtemps dans ta direction quand tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de te contempler des heures durant. Tout ça, pour ne pas que tu soupçonne quoique ce soit, pour ne pas risquer cette amitié, qui compte pour moi, bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer._

_Je ne saurais dire moi-même ou j'en suis précisément, comment c'est arrivé, à quel moment ai-je pris le mauvais tournant ? Est-ce cette fois ou tu as pris ma main pour me guider à travers les couloirs de la fac ? Ou cette fois, ou tu m'as tendue la fin de ton muffin, simplement parce que tu a vu que je le lorgnais ? Quel genre de personne fait donc ça ? Tendre la fin de son gâteau préféré a un parfait inconnu, il n'y a bien que toi pour faire ça. Tu m'a juste tendue ce morceau de gâteau, comme s'il était normal pour toi de le faire, tu t'es assise a côté de moi, et a commencer à me parler de toi, a te présenter, simplement, comme ça. Je dois bien être resté sans voix cinq bonnes minutes, à fixer ce gâteau que j'avais machinalement récupéré dans ta main, comme s'il était ensorcelé, et toi, apparition soudaine et si inattendue. Puis quand la sonnerie a retentit, tu es partie comme tu étais arrivé, emportant avec toi ce doux sourire que tu arbore tout le temps, qui me réchauffe tant le cœur. Quelques jours plus tard, je suis arrivé vers toi avec un thé aux fleurs de cerisier, mon préféré, simplement parce que je sentais que tu n'étais pas le genre de filles à aimer le café. Je me suis assis avec toi sur les marches de la fac, et je t'ai tendue le gobelet, avec un simple sourire timide aux lèvres. Tu l'as pris, avec un énorme sourire, l'a sentie, et tes yeux se sont illuminés, tu as crié « fleurs de cerisiers » en me sautant au cou, me faisant sursauter ainsi que la moitié des personnes présentes a cet endroit au même moment. Je t'ai rendu ton étreinte sans réfléchir, et c'est en sentant sans réfléchir ton parfum, un mélange de lilas et de violette, qu'inconsciemment, j'ai commencé à t'aimer._

_Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois, toujours a la fac, entre deux cours, lâchant des sourires au détour d'un couloir, avec un petit bonjour, parfois un signe timide de la main. Lors de ces rencontres impromptues, comme celles que nous avions régulièrement, sans les avoir prévues, a la bibliothèque, sur les marches, a la cantine, parfois même simplement au milieu d'un couloir, j'ai appris a te connaître petit a petit, et a t'apprécier de plus en plus. Moi qui pourtant ai toujours été du genre assez secret, peu enclin aux bavardages et autres actions sociales, je me suis surpris à t'en raconter plus sur ma vie que je n'en ai dis a quiconque. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus en dehors, nous n'avons jamais échangé nos numéros, ni nos facebook, twitter, instagram ou autres. Nos rencontres a la fac nous suffisait, nous n'avions pas besoin de plus, et je pense que nous aimions pouvoir nous voir ainsi, de façon impromptue, sans avoir rien à prévoir, sans avoir à réfléchir. Cela était des petits moments de fraicheur dans notre quotidien surchargé de devoir, de cours, de petits boulots visant à payer nos loyers respectifs._

_Un semestre a passé ainsi, et nous voila déjà aux vacances d'été, nous avons tous deux finis nos études, et nous allons donc bientôt devoir chercher du travail, quitter les bancs de la fac, et se retrouver dans la vie active. Pourquoi ne nous sommes nous pas rencontrés avant ? Je n'ai eu que si peu de temps avec toi, j'aurais voulu tellement plus de temps avec toi, plus de sourires en coin, de fou rire dans les couloirs, de câlins impromptus. Mes sentiments me poussent à croire que je suis celui qui doit faire le pas de proposer de se revoir, en dehors de cette fac, puisque nous n'y serons plus désormais. Je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont partagés, si tu ressens ne serais ce que le quart de ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je sais que je t'aime, comme une amie d'abord, et bien plus que ça, tellement plus. Je veux juste savoir, à défaut de connaître tes sentiments, si tu accepterais de me revoir, en dehors des couloirs austères, en dehors de cette cantine bruyante, en dehors de cette bibliothèque ou nous devions murmurer le plus bas possible pour ne déranger personne. Je ne demande rien de plus que ton amitié, et je n'aborderais jamais en face ces sentiments qui sont les miens, toutefois sache que si tu ressens la même chose que moi et est prête à m'offrir plus que ton amitié, je suis prêt a l'accepter._

_Je ne suis pas le genre a fuir devant mes sentiments, a prendre la poudre d'escampette quand les choses deviennent trop compliqués a mon goût, j'assume toujours ce que je ressens, je ne voyais simplement pas l'utilité de le faire avant. C'est en parlant de nos dernières journées de cours respectives que j'ai compris, quand j'ai ressentis cette effroyable douleur, comme si on me déchirait le cœur. L'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir, te parler, me semblait insupportable, et c'est la, que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je ne te forcerais jamais la main, et si tu souhaite que nous en restions pour toujours au stade de l'amitié, cela me va, je serais l'ami qu'il te faut, l'épaule pour pleurer que tu n'as jamais encore demandé, ces bras dans lesquels tu te jeté à chaque fois que tu me voyais te seront toujours ouverts, tout comme mon cœur. Si tu me donne la chance de te donner plus que mon amitié, je te promets de bien te traiter, je ne serais jamais celui qui te fera du mal. Je ne peux te promettre des millions de choses insensés, juste celle la, jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal, et je m'assurerais de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour que plus jamais tu ne souffre d'amour. Maintenant que tu as finis de lire cette lettre, je t'attends la ou tout a commencé, sur les marches de la fac, que nous allons quitter demain, pour toujours. Je te laisse le soin de m'annoncer à ta façon ce que tu souhaite, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu sauras trouver les gestes ou les mots qu'il faut pour m'exprimer ce que tu ressens._

_Pour la première et je n'espère pas la dernière fois, je te le dis, je t'aime mon Alice_

_Jasper_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tu m'a fais attendre..._**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de twilight sont la propriété entière et exclusive de Stéphenie Meyer et je n'ai donc (malheureusement) par conséquent aucun droit sur eux, je les utilise simplement dans le but de vous divertir.  
**Note** : Eh oui finalement j'ai craquer, j'ai fait une suite... Il faut dire que j'ai été encourager par certaines pesonnes a la faire, que je remercie énormément au passage! j'espère vraiment vraiment que cette suite sera a la hauteur de vos attentes! C'est plus long que la lettre, celui ci faisant 5pages contre 3 a peine pour la lettre, je voulais être sure de tout dire.  
**Pairing :** Jasper/Alice

* * *

Cela faisait des mois que je connaissais ce garçon, cet homme, Jasper, et j'étais totalement éperdument amoureuse de lui depuis notre deuxième rencontre au moins. Je l'avais rencontré a la bibliothèque, je mangeais ce jour la mon muffin préféré, cerise chocolat blanc, délicieux mais tellement bourré de sucre ! A chaque fois que j'en mangeais un je me sentais obligé de faire un footing le lendemain matin. J'en savourais comme a chaque fois chaque morceau doucement, c'était si délicieux !

Balayant la bibliothèque du regard distraitement en laissant trainer le goût du chocolat blanc qui fondait sur ma langue et le coulis de cerise qui faisait pétiller mes papilles, je le vis, lui, Jasper. Il était magnifique, avec ces beaux yeux bleus azur, ces belles boucles blondes, il était assez muscler a vue d'œil, et devais me dépasser d'au moins trois têtes, avec mon petit mètre cinquante cinq.

Il semblait plonger dans la contemplation de quelque chose qui ce trouvait dans ma direction. Après réflexion et avoir rapidement observé les alentours, je me rendis compte que ce qu'il lorgnait, c'était mon gâteau ! Pour une fois qu'un garçon ne reluquait pas ma poitrine ou une autre partie de mon corps, ça me changeait, j'étais amusée par le regard de convoitise qu'il posait sur mon gâteau, au point de ne même pas voir que je l'avais remarqué. Je le regardais alternativement lui et mon muffin, dont il me restait la moitié, et pris une décision rapide, je ne connaissais quasiment personne ici, et il me semblait vraiment sympa.

Allez, pour le bien de ma ligne et de son estomac, je pouvais bien lui donner, je me dirigeais donc vers sa table en silence, m'installais a la chaise d'en face, et lui tendis mon gâteau qu'il prit automatiquement après que je lui eu dit « tiens tu semblais vraiment le vouloir » avec un sourire. Il passa les prochaines minutes bouche bée en face de moi à m'écouter déblatérer tout sur ma vie, je n'y pouvais rien, quand on ne parlait pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de parler sans m'arrêter, et il ne semblait pas décider a refermer sa bouche ou l'utiliser pour parler.

Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais l'habitude des longs discours, et j'espérais qu'il réussirait à saisir au moins l'essentiel de ce que je lui disais. Quand la cloche sonna, à peine cinq minutes après que j'ai commencé à lui parler, je me décidais à partir, avec un dernier sourire j'avais cours de sociologie, et je ne devais surtout pas être en retard, le nouveau semestre venait de commencer, et c'était mon dernier. Quand je jetais un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter la bibliothèque, je te vis les yeux fermés, en train de déguster le muffin, avec un sourire d'extase sur les lèvres.

Je ris intérieurement, une chose était certaine, nous avions au moins en commun l'amour de ce muffin si fabuleux ! Je ne te revis pas avant plusieurs jours, alors que j'étais tranquillement installée sur les marches de la faculté, profitant de l'air frais du mois de février. Je sentis ta présence avant même de te voir, je ne saurais l'expliquer, simplement, je SAVAIS que tu étais tout proche, et quand je levais la tête, je te vis au dessus de moi. Tu me cachais le soleil, mais le sourire que tu avais, le valait complètement, tu avais un gobelet isotherme a la main, recouvert d'un couvercle et avec une bague spéciale pour le tenir sans se bruler autour.

Curieuse, je l'approchais de mon nez et sentis, ce parfum, oh mon dieu ce parfum c'était… « FLEURS DE CERISIER », je criais ces mots bien forts faisant sursauter tout le monde sur les marches en même temps que toi. Sans même m'excuser de ma réaction un peu… extrême dirait les autres gens, mais je sais que toi tu a juste aimé ma spontanéité, et peut-être a tu aussi aimer le câlin qui allais avec, celui que je t'ai fait quand je t'ai sauté au cou sans prévenir. C'est quand j'ai sentis que tu me rendais mon étreinte, passant tes bras autour de ma taille et me serrant doucement contre toi, alors que je sentais ton odeur de lavande, surement de la lessive et de ton shampoing, qui devais être a la pomme verte, que j'ai commencé a t'aimer de tout mon cœur.

C'est cette odeur, douce et acidulée à la fois, fleurie et fruitée, que j'ai retrouvé chaque fois que tu étais la, et que j'ai aimé sentir a chacune de nos rencontres, parfois brèves parfois durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à la fermeture de la fac, ou de la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pourquoi, aucun de nous deux n'a jamais penser a prendre ne serait ce que le numéro de l'autre, nous n'avons échangé aucun de nos profils sur n'importe quels réseaux sociaux que nous aurions pu l'un ou l'autre utiliser. Ces rencontres imprévues était si excitante, exaltantes, nous parlions de tout et de rien, de nos vies, de nos travails, que nous avions seulement pour payer les à côté de l'université ainsi que nos logements respectifs.

Je travaillais dans une boutique de vêtement de luxes, tandis que toi, monsieur le psychologue en herbe, tu travaillais dans un centre pour jeunes en difficultés tous les week-ends. Tout le semestre a filé comme le vent, bien plus vite malheureusement que tous les précédents que nous avions eux, ceux ou ne nous connaissions pas. La raison de pourquoi nous ne connaissions pas était toute simple, bien que vivant dans la même ville et allant a la même université, nous n'avions aucun cours en commun, et jusqu'à ce semestre ci, pas les mêmes jours et horaires de cours. Je ne savais absolument pas si tu t'intéressais a moi de la même façon que moi je m'intéressais à toi. Je ne l'avais pas compris avant la toute dernière semaine de cours, quand l'idée de me voir séparer de toi et de ne plus te revoir c'était profiler a mon esprit.

Quand j'y avais pensé pour la première fois, c'était un soir, quand j'ai regarder la date, et vu que nous étions lundi, LE lundi, le lundi de la dernière semaine de cours… Après cette semaine, plus de rendez-vous impromptus, plus d'œillades a l'autre bout des couloirs, plus de grimaces pour me faire rire quand je travaillais. Plus de câlins surprises que j'initiais au moins une fois par jour, et toi une fois par semaine, tu n'étais pas quelqu'un d'expansif, même si étrangement, tu supportais sans problème mon extravagance.

En pensant a tout ce que j'allais perdre, j'avais sentie les larmes monter, et je m'étais écroulée en larmes sur mon lit, sanglotant toutes les larmes de mon corps, en pensant qu'il ne me restait plus que cinq jours. Le lendemain, j'avais abordé l'air de rien nos derniers jours de cours, pour savoir, si toi aussi tu y pensais, mais tu n'avais pas eu de réaction particulière. J'aurais pourtant du la voir, cette lueur de peine au fond de tes yeux, tu venais toi aussi comme moi la veille, de réaliser. J'aurais pu t'en parler moi-même, te dire tout ce que je ressentais, ou te l'écrire, mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage, et toi si secret sur les sentiments qu'abritait ton cœur, je n'ai rien vue.

Pourtant chaque jour, je te sentais un peu plus proche, physiquement et mentalement, spontanément tu me caressais les cheveux, me prenais dans tes bras, me déposait un baiser sur la joue pour me dire au revoir. Mais je ne voyais pas tout ça, je n'avais pas confiance en moi, encore moins en mes capacités à plaire et à être aimer, et étrangement, tu le savais, sans que j'ai eu besoin de te le dire une seule fois. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours, et je m'étais décidée, si aujourd'hui, tu n'abordais pas le sujet de ce revoir de toi-même, je le ferais moi-même. Je ne te dirais pas mes sentiments, je ne m'en sentais pas capable, et la chance que tu puisses ressentir la même chose pour moi était infime, le lutin et le géant du sud, je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'imaginer. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, a mon dernier cours de la journée, alors que je ne pensais plus te voir avant demain, tu es apparu, visiblement très nerveux, en te passant la main dans les cheveux.

Tu m'a directement pris dans tes bras, m'a poser un baiser sur le sommet du crâne, a caresser ma joue avec la pulpe de ton pouce, et tu as murmuré « Alice ». J'étais intriguée par ton comportement, jamais tu n'avais été aussi nerveux en ma présence, ni aussi proche d'un seul coup dès nos retrouvailles. Tu t'est détaché de moi, m'a souris, de ce sourire hésitant et timide que j'adorais, avant de me prendre la main, poser une enveloppe dedans, et partir, en me disant de la lire a la fin de mon cours. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que j'étais intriguée, pourquoi une lettre, pourquoi ce comportement, comme si tu me disais au revoir ? Les derniers cours n'étaient plus que des préparations au monde de l'emploi comme nous avions passés et eu nos examens tous autant que nous sommes il y a un mois, mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais me permettre d'ouvrir ma lettre comme ça devant tout le monde.

Je dus donc attendre la fin du cours, avant de me précipiter avec mon sac a la bibliothèque, a cette table ou nous étions rencontrés, pour lire la lettre. J'inspirais et expirais profondément avant de l'ouvrir, puis la lue rapidement, abasourdie, je la relue, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à être sure que j'avais bien compris ce que disait cette lettre. Toi, Jasper Hale, m'aimait moi, Alice brandon ? C'était encore plus beau que le plus beau de mes rêves, même ceux que je faisais de toi et moi, ensemble. Et ce geste était si beau, romantique, tout à fait toi, tu te dévoilais au travers de cette lettre, me disant tout ce que tu avais ressentis au cours de ces derniers mois. Impatiente, je cherchais mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure, et vis avec soulagement qu'en fait, j'étais en avance, mon cours c'étant finis avec quinze minutes d'avance.

Je courrais donc plus que je ne marchais jusqu'aux marches, à l'endroit précis ou tu m'avais abordé pour la première fois, et attendis, le cœur battant, que tu arrive. Quand j'entendis la sonnerie de la fac à peine trois minutes plus tard, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Je décidais de rester dos a l'entrée de la fac, je savais très bien que je te sentirais venir. Et en effet, après le grand mouvement de foule des étudiants qui me contournait gentiment, courant vers leur bus ou leur voiture pour enfin rentrer chez eux, je sentis ta présence, juste derrière moi.

Je pris quelques secondes pour essayer de calmer mon cœur, puis me levais, me retournais avant de me mettre au dessus de toi sur les marches, pour me retrouver un peu plus proche de ta hauteur. Je te regardais dans les yeux, on aurait dit que tu étais en train de mourir sous mes yeux, attendant mon verdict, je n'arrivais toujours pas a croire ce qui m'arrivais. Tu pensais donc sincèrement que je pourrais ne pas être amoureuse de toi, avec un sourire sur les lèvres et la voix tremblante d'émotion, je dis « tu m'a fais attendre… », Je ne sus si tu avais compris ou non le sens de ma phrase, mais comme le gentleman que tu es, tu t'excusas directement, et alla même jusqu'à t'incliner, attendant la suite, hésitant. N'y tenant plus, je me jetais a ton cou, et avant de poser enfin mes lèvres contre le tiennes, je murmurais a ton oreille « je t'aime aussi mon Jasper ».

* * *

Et voila j'espère vraiment que cette suite qui cette fois n'étais pas une lettre vous a plus autant que la lettre de Jasper a Alice, ça faisait un moment que l'idée d'écrire une suite me trottait dans la tête, et comme plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé... Je n'écrirais pas d'autre suite a cette histoire, pour moi elle ce finit ici, après libre a vous d'imaginer ce que sera leur vie, comme je l'imagine moi, heureuse :)

_Withoutmywings_


End file.
